Mary Sue VS Mary Sue
by SilverPenguinSSK
Summary: When a Mary Sue appears in Camp Half Blood, no one expects her to be one. However, when ANOTHER Mary Sue comes, chaos will happen. Multi-chapter one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome to** _ **Mary Sue VS Mary Sue**_ **. This story will start off from one Mary Sue's POV, but later on, another Mary Sue will come in. We all hate Mary Sues, but they are the worst when they break our OTP's apart. Prepare for the attacks from them. Probably, by the end of this chapter, you will hate this Mary Sue.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO or HOO, even though I wished I did. Also, the Mary Sues' names are random. If they are similar/same as to your OC's, it is just a coincidence. If their names are similar/same to yours, sorry in advance.

.

 **Lucy Bithia's POV (AN: I had no idea what her last name was going to be. First one to guess where Bithia came from gets shout out.)**

Hi, I'm Lucy Bithia, the youngest camper in Camp Half Blood. You may have heard that _Annabeth_ was the youngest, but no, _I_ was. You see, I was only _five_ years old when I first came to Camp Half Blood. Not to add to that, I'm the _only_ demigod daughter of Rhea. Yep, you heard it right, Rhea. I also got blessed by ALL gods and goddesses, even the minor ones, so I have power over _everything_. I may be even more powerful than Chaos, but I will never abuse my power.

Anyways, my whole life was very good. My father decided to stay true to my mother and never remarried. He was very rich, too, but I'm not spoiled at all. He was the one who sent me to Camp Half Blood. Chiron and Dionysus came out to meet me personally, because apparently, I was that special to them. I was shown around, and I was to sleep in a new cabin the gods and goddesses made for me. I call it "My Perfect Cabin". Everyone agreed to that name.

~Time Skip to when Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth came~

 **(AN: Now, she is seven years old, same as Annabeth.)** When I woke up today, I felt a bit weird. Something was about to happen today. I decided to let the Fates do their work for now. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I looked in the mirror and saw myself. My eyes were so colorful and changed all the time, so no one knew what exactly was my eye color, all thanks to all the blessings. My hair was silver and golden, shimmering under the sunlight. They were specially dyed, so they never disappeared or faded. They were parts of the many blessings I had received. I was considered average for my height.

I left to go to the dining pavilion. I sat with Demeter cabin today, and ate bacon and eggs with orange juice for breakfast. Every day, I sat with different cabins, but I got along very well. Suddenly, I felt a tug, a need, to go right outside of Camp Half Blood. **(AN: Let's just pretend Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth are very near right now.)** I ran outside and saw one boy, two girls, and one satyr. They were running away from monsters, who were slowly catching up to the demigods. I called up the four elements: fire, water, earth, and air. I burned some into dust while few drowned to their deaths. Others were either choked with vines or struck by the lightning. Now, I could see better at the new demigods. The boy had blonde hair with blue eyes, a typical look for a Zeus kid, but to me, he looked like a Hermes kid. The older girl had a bit of a punk style. She had electric blue eyes, so I immediately placed her as a Zeus kid. The last girl was about the same age as I was. With her gray eyes and blonde curls, she was obviously an Athena kid. I led them to the entrance of Camp Half Blood. All the campers were staring at me as I entered the camp and went into the Big House. Chiron thanked me and took the three tired new campers.

The very next day, I found out that the Hermes kid was Luke, Zeus kid was Thalia, and Athena kid was Annabeth. They thanked me hundred times, but I just smiled and told them to just let this one pass.

~Time Skip to when Percy comes~

Today had been a good day so far. I had beaten all the campers at once in everything, from sword fighting to archery. I even beat Mr. D at playing cards! As the sun began to lower, I once again had a feeling. I ran outside of Camp Half Blood again, and there I saw one boy, one woman, and one satyr running away from a Minotaur. Bored, I just snapped my fingers, and the Minotaur automatically turned into dust. It was one of my magical powers that I had just found out about. It allowed me to turn any monster into dust. The boy stared at me wide-eyed. Smirking, I led him inside, just like I did to Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth. I gave him some nectar and ambrosia. Then, we talked. His name was Perseus Jackson, but he preferred Percy. He was twelve years old, just like me. The next thing he told me surprised me. "You are very beautiful." I blushed in response. I had heard that about thousand times from the campers every day. "Thanks" I told him, and I left him to sleep.

 **AN: This is where we end today. Hopefully, I'll update soon. Hope you hate Lucy by now, and have a great day!**

 **SilverAndGreenArrows**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I finally update this! xD Thank you for all of the reviews! I had second chapter laid out, but somehow I lost it… Anyways, let's continue with Lucy's life and we might be meeting a new girl!**

 **Disclaimer: The day I own PJO is when you can attend Hogwarts** _ **and**_ **collect Pokemon in Pokeballs… which is sadly not going to happen any day sooner.**

 **Lucy's POV**

 **(This is after Kronos dies)**

I was kissing my boyfriend, Percy, when this random new camper came up to me.

"Is it true that you managed to kill Kronos with just one swipe?" He asked, excitedly.

"Yes, it is very true," Percy responded, instead of me. "She was only fifteen!"

I blushed as the new camper stared at me with awe.

"Can you please sign my t-shirt?" He asked again.

I laughed and signed it with a black marker I summoned.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an unknown girl came out.

 **The Unknown Girl's POV (You'll find out who she is soon)**

I decided to come at the right time, so Lucy will be right besides me. I haven't introduced myself, didn't I?

I'm Skylar Bithia, twin sister to Lucy. I got separated from her when we were one year old, and ever since that day, I have tried to find her. I look totally opposite from her.

My eyes changed from silver to gold while my hair looked like a rainbow. People told me that I was beautiful, but I always denied that false _opinion_ **(*cough* as if *cough*)**. My life wasn't perfect as Lucy's was. I was popular at all of my schools, but I considered myself inferior besides all those amazing people out there.

When I teleported to Lucy, I saw this handsome boy with windswept black hair and sea green eyes, so I decided to do some flirting.

"Hey," I said, seductively. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

At that statement, Lucy went crazy.

"Who are you?" She asked kindly. "Why are you trying to steal my boyfriend?"

"Hi, Lucy," I responded. "I'm your long-lost twin sister, Skylar."

Her eyes widened, and she came to hug me.

 **Percy's POV**

I was so confused. There was Lucy, and now she had a twin sister named Skylar, who just asked me out? Truthfully, if I could have any out of those two, I would keep both of them. They were cute, no pretty, no hot, no beautiful, no gorgeous, no… THERE ARE NO WORDS TO DESCRIBE THEM!

Lucy led Skylar to Chiron, and I could feel eyes on me and them. I could hear whispers saying that there might be a huge fight between those two.

~Skip to Campfire~

Skylar got claimed by Rhea at the start of the campfire. All campers, including me, but not Lucy, bowed before her. She did this smile which half of the guys fainted at.

"There is no need to bow to me," Her voice was honey, which made the other half of guys, excluding me and Chiron, faint, and even then, Chiron had this far away dreamy look. One thing we didn't know right then was that there will be chaos between those two sisters.

 **~Few Weeks Later~**

 **(Still Percy's POV)**

Lucy and Skylar had to share a cabin, but they were completely fine, except they may have been too over excited and hyped up. Within a week, they held parties and managed to _not get caught_ and _stay awake and alerted_ _AT THE SAME TIME!_ These sisters were a miracle brought to us!

 **AN: That's it for today. I know it's short, but it's teeny bit longer than the last one. The third chapter will be the LAST chapter (gladly, I have it partially typed out), but I might do an epilogue chapter… MAYBE… Next chapter is filled with drama! FINALLY! Anyways, have a good day!**

 **SilverAndGreenArrows**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Welcome to our last (maybe) chapter! I may have forgotten about this… Maybe...**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO. If I did, well… let's just say it won't be pretty.**

 **Unknown's POV (AGAIN!)**

Those Mary Sue sisters are at it again. When will they stop being Mary Sues? Probably never as they _are_ supposed to be perfect. Might as well as destroy them if they have no use on Earth.

"George Andrew Rex York Seth Tobias Ulfred!" I shouted. **(I "stole" this idea btw. I give credit to the author who did this… but look at it carefully.)**

A void portal opened up right in front of me, and from it, walked out a boy.

~Few Weeks Later~

 **Percy's POV**

Apparently, the "rumors" of the Bithia sisters bringing chaos became true after few months. It all happened when _he_ came.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _I was hanging out with Lucy and Skylar when they suddenly ran towards the camp's boundaries. After trailing behind them, what I saw was unbelievable._

 _There was this boy fighting a whole crowd of monsters, and this "group" was not ordinary, neither was the fighter._

 _The group consisted of all the infamous monsters, including the Minotaur, Hydra, Chimera, Empusa, and as well as the giants themselves. Normally, at least ten demigods were needed to beat these monsters and also one god or goddess for the giants._

 _However, the boy looked bored as he made what looked like random hand motions. Monsters, left and right, were killed instantly with each motion. It seemed as if he was simply playing with them. At last, with one final swipe and a bored look, he killed all the giants. He turned towards us, and all three of us gasped._

 _The boy in front of us had a powerful aura, even more than Lucy and Skylar COMBINED. Not to mention, he was practically every girl's dream._

 _With his almost white hair, he was irresistible, but his eyes was what made him so perfect. They were never ending black orbs, just like the void itself._

 _He smiled as he came near us, "Hello. I am George Andrew Rex York Seth Tobias Ulfred, but you can call me Gary Stu_ **(*wink* *wink*)** _for short. Is this Camp Half-Blood?"_

" _Yes," There was something strange about him that I couldn't just put a finger on._

 _He turned towards the girls and smiled again, "May these charming ladies escort me?"_

 _I rolled my eyes, but Lucy and Skylar became dust in front of him._

" _Of course," Lucy replied, blushing._

" _Thank you," and with that, he kissed the top of Lucy's hand._

 _Skylar glared at her sister in jealousy._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

It was then that the Bithia twin sisters began to obsess over him. Only after they heard that Gary Stu was a child of Chaos, did they start to fight. Soon, Camp Half-Blood became the battlefield of pulling hair, screaming insults, and continuous slaps.

Gary Stu knew that Lucy and Skylar were fighting over him, but he paid no attention at all and did not try to prevent the fights at all. Whatsoever, he seemed as if he was trying to make the fights bigger by flirting with one sister to make the other one jealous and vice versa.

Rest of the campers had to hide for the most of the days, and no matter how much the gods and goddesses (including Chiron) tried to prevent the fights, the fights repeated themselves everyday.

~Few Days Later~

 **Unknown's POV**

I called on George Andrew Rex York Seth Tobias Ulfred and glared at him angrily.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU DONE ANYTHING TO THOSE MARY SUE SISTERS?"

He scoffed, "Honestly, _Mother_ , you have seem to forget that I'm _more powerful_ than you will ever be."

"I am still your _mother_! You _will_ listen to me!" I yelled.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I don't care, Mother."

I exploded in anger, " YOU F-"

He snapped his fingers, and I felt myself drifting away to nothingness... How dare he fade me on pur-

 **George Andrew Rex York Seth Tobias Ulfred's POV**

As my _dear_ mother faded away, I could sense her powers and domains coming straight to me. I grinned. Time for Part B.

 **Percy's POV**

The Bithia sister were glaring each other, but they didn't fight today, for that Gary Stu has declared that he will pick a wife today.

I was staring at both Lucy and Skylar when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see.. a girl with blonde curly hair and stormy grey eyes.

"Ummm… Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase," she blushed. "Daughter of Athena."

"Can I help you?"

"Well.. Ummm… You see… I li-" **(*whispers* Percabeth?)**

She was interrupted by George Andrew Rex York Seth Tobias Ulfred entering. A silence spread throughout the camp.

He smirked, "I am happy to announce that my wife is…"

Before he continues, he snaps his fingers, "PERSEPHONE JACKSON!" **(Sorry Percabeth shippers)**

Wait.. Who's Persephone JACKSON? Murmurs were getting louder. Many people were pointing at me. Both the Bithia sisters were glaring at me now. I DID NOT UNDERSTAND until I saw that everyone was staring at my body. I looked down at myself… and saw a girl's body?

"WHAT THE HADES HAPPENED TO ME?" I called out, jumping when I heard a girl's voice instead.

"Don't worry," George Andrew Rex York Seth Tobias Ulfred was smiling. "I made you a girl… a _beautiful girl_."

"WHY? I DON'T WANT YOU!" I screamed at him while attempting to punch him.

He smiled again, an evil glint in his eyes, "Too bad, _Persephone_. Say good-bye to your family and friends… _forever_."

He put his arms on my shoulders, and in a blink of an eye, we were whisked away to a void… to live our lives together… forever...

 **AND… CUT! I might have an epilogue… I don't know to be honest… I might forget about this again though… *thinks* I do have another weird idea for epilogue though… I'll try… Bye, for now!**

 **SilverAndGreenArrows**


End file.
